The Underdungeon/Player Characters
Note: All characters except for Spo were deceased as of the Underdark epilogue. Underdark Natives Forgorith * Minotaur Barbarian Fighter Budli * Aboleth-Controlled Demonic Zombie llithid Lizardfolk fighter Gus * Myconid Psion Jintuk * Drow Ranger Cobalt * Kobold Physician Wortgor * Minotaur Fighter Ildrin Ildrin Fae'Shyk was a Drow Rogue/Monk who had fallen victim to being kidnapped by the Illithid scientists at The Bleak Academy. He awoke and helped the other subjects escape the academy, but in a moment of great arrogance, fell for a powerful trap that put him in a permanent coma. Forgorith took his body out of the city, where it was then claimed by fellow drow Jintuk. Recognizing Ildrin as a fellow house in the Drow city Lyth My'Athar, Jintuk took Ildrin's body back home for proper burial. Instead of being buried, Ildrin was seized by Jintuk's family, the Atraakzian house, and resurrected into a powerful creature, a Drider, to be used against now-traitor Jintuk. Ildrin would proceed to hunt Jintuk down, but could only fight until he fell victim to The SoulSucking Mirror of Shug-- An artifact that allowed Jintuk to take over Ildrin's Drider body. While the two would fight over control of the body, it was Jintuk who took the most control. Ildrin would regain control weeks later when the two of them (in the drider body) would come face to face with an Aboleth. Though Ildrin would ultimately get control over the body back, he would perish in the battle that followed. Torrance Torrance was the assistant (aka slave) to Thaluul The Observer, a creature who took most of the campaign characters hostage in his vault. Torrance was antagonistic to the other natives, considering himself a lucky survivor of the Thaluul's experiments and cruel nature. But although he sparred momentarily with the others, it was his own ignorance that led to his downfall. Picking up one of the Observer's cursed artifacts, Torrance accidentally pulled the soul from his body, swapping it with Wortgor. Angra Angra, a captive Drow of the Svirfneblin, made an attempt to escape when the gnomes were distracted by the newly found drill. Angra has been traded to the Gnomes in return for her 4 brothers' freedom. Her family had lived in southern territory to avoid the Mind Flayers. Though Angra initially sought to work with the others who had stumbled into the Svirfneblin tunnels, she eventually turned a blind eye to the other captives when battle started. Attempting to escape on her own, Angra was quickly over powered and slaughtered, her sorcery not enough to over come the innate magic of the deep gnomes. Methuselah A shardmind test subject on the Svirfneblin, Methuselah was rescued by Henric after the two of them were kept in experimental tanks at the laboratory of a deep gnome tinkerer. Methuselah was an artificer who specialized in exotic ranged weapons. He often traveled with a construct intellect-devourer known affectionately as "The Brain" that he had assembled. Unfortunately, his capture meant the removal of most of his gadgets and gizmos, leaving him mostly defenseless. Though Methuselah was able to escape thanks to the assistance of Forgorith, he and Gus both succumbed to the Pudding King in his labyrinth of tunnels before they could escape. Spo "Part of a large community of myconids that lived in peace and harmony. The group regularly took care of weary travelers. They had no material wealth, so they were left undisturbed until one day a devil happened upon their croppings. As they had done so in the past, they took him in. The devil, sensing their naivety, offered to dazzle them with a performance. However, the show turned out to be a ploy to gather the myconids before he set them all ablaze. Their communal nature doomed them as they were set on fire, and could not escape the massive crowd quickly. However, a dark power intervened, killing the devil and rescuing a sole survivor. Spo would go forward on that day serving the unknown force that saved him. Unlike other myconid, Spo is especially violent, but still reluctant on a subconscious level." Spo showed up in the final session of the campaign as another native Myconid in the underdark, a scythe carrying avenger, Spo was also captured by the Duergar, where he met Budli, Ildrin, Torrance, and Jintuk. While those 4 passed away or were consumed by the all powerful Aboleth, Spo escaped from the morbid arena, the sole survivor of the whole campaign. Quelmar Natives Sycamore * Goblin Monk Eleven * Warforged Psion Henric * Gnomish Artificer Olga * Giant Sorceress Vladimir * Giant Barbarian Testicles Testicles Sacsimus was an elven druid, raised by wovles and employed by Pleth Ventures to connect the Underdark to the Overworld. The hope was the drill from the bottom up, so the corporation teleported Testicles and their massive drill rig down into the darkness. Unfortunately, the drill was discovered and quickly taken by Svirfneblin, a type of tinkering deep gnome. Testicles was captured by the gnomes, but worked with the other captives (most of them Underdark natives) and by using his Speak with Animals magic, could converse with the native fauna, escaping the gnome's exploits and even activating the drill, which would open a small well, 10 feet in diameter, that temporarily connected the two worlds. Testicles would team up with other surface native Henric (who had been taken into the underdark at the end of another campaign) to try to discover a way home. However, the two of them would meet their untimely fates as they were discovered by a cult worshiping the Underdark Old Ones. Stumbling into the madness, they fought to the death against unimaginable forces. Category:Player Characters Category:The Underdungeon